Tan solo esta noche
by Neusal
Summary: Alec sale de fiesta a una discoteca bebiendo un poquito más de la cuenta, por suerte Magnus estará allí.


**Nota de autora** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de Sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

-¿Y piensas estar así toda la noche?-

-¿Así… cómo?-

-Pues así….vigilando a tu ex-.

-Por favor Catarina ¿A caso me ves con cara de niñera? No estoy controlando a nadie-.

-¿En serio?- enarcando su azulada ceja – Entonces ¿Me puedes explicar por qué llevas más de una hora sentado en este tamborete espiando al nefilim?-

Magnus ni le contestó, tan solo la miró. Hacía tantas décadas que eran amigos que entre ellos ya sobraban las palabras.

-Está bien- desistió la bruja- si quieres pasar la noche del sábado así, eso es lo que haremos-.

Catarina se sentó en el taburete junto a Magnus y pidió otra copa para ambos.

-Es que no entiendo que están haciendo aquí- protestó Bane –Es una fiesta del submundo oculta en una discoteca de mundanos. Jamás, escúchame bien- levantando el dedo índice como lo haría un maestro con su alumna –jamás ningún hijo de los nefilim hubiese venido-.

-Las nuevas generaciones de cazadores de sombras son diferentes, tú mismo me lo dijiste- encogiéndose de hombros- A más ¿De qué te estás quejando? Tú eres uno de los culpables de que eso sea así-.

Bane le iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el camarero sirviéndoles las bebidas que había pedido la chica. Catarina dejó un billete de 20 € encima de la barra y le dio un sorbo a su cocktail. Tuvo que tocar el hombro de su amigo, que de nuevo le estaba dando la espalda, para advertirle de que su trago ya estaba allí. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-Otro chupito- expresó molesto.

-¿Qué?-

-Alec acaba de beberse otro chupito-.

-¡Magnus!-

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Él no está acostumbrado a beber. Mírale: ya va chispado ¿Por qué sigue pidiendo alcohol? ¿Y dónde están los otros? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? No están ni Jace, ni Clary ni tan siquiera Isabelle. Han venido todos juntos, los he visto ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Que irresponsables… no puedes dejar a un amigo borracho solo por la discoteca-.

-No está solo… está con ese chico de las gafas y sus amigos-.

-Pero estos ni tan siquiera le caen bien- realmente molesto.- Simon es un mundano y sus amigos son aún más mundanos que él ¿Cómo van a cuidar de Alec? Él es un guerrero de Raziel. Pero… espera- observando con atención y cogiendo con fuerza la muñeca de su amiga- ¿Qué está haciendo esa chica? ¿Está invitándole a otro chupito?-

-Magnus….-

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado- sentenció Bane levantándose del taburete- voy a ir a decirles que la fiesta se acabó. No puede seguir bebiendo de esta manera-.

-¡No! Siéntate Magnus Bane- Le regañó Catarina – no puedes hacer esto. Ya no es tu novio, no puedes entrometerte en sus cosas. Es un chico joven que está de fiesta con sus amigos, no tienes ningún derecho a ir a decirle que es lo que debe hacer-.

Bane suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

-Tienes razón… Es que nunca le había visto así…Estoy haciendo el ridículo ¿Verdad? Tengo más de 500 años, prácticamente he visto de todo en esta vida y como un tonto estoy desperdiciando una fiesta de sábado noche sentado en un taburete observando a un chico de 19 años que ni sabe ni que estoy aquí. Y lo que es peor: te estoy arrastrando conmigo. Lo siento-.

-No estás haciendo el ridículo, tan solo estás enamorado y ya sabes: "_Amor: una palabra de dos vocales, dos consonantes y dos idiotas_"-

-Vayamos arriba con los demás- Se rindió finalmente Magnus. –Creo que será lo mejor-.

-¿Seguro? Desde allí dudo mucho que lo puedas ver- extrañada.

-Sí… con uno de los dos que esté amargado y aburrido ya es suficiente-.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros la chica.

Ambos abandonaron sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia unas amplias escaleras de caracol que llevaban al piso de arriba donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de subterráneos que habían asistido aquella fiesta. Magnus subió positivo: decidido a charlar, pasar un buen rato en buena compañía y olvidarse de que Alec estaba allí abajo pero la verdad es que no lo consiguió. Si llega a saber que se iba a encontrar a su ex y a sus amigos en aquella discoteca de bien seguro que no hubiese ido. Se pasaba el día entero intentando no pensar en el joven Lightwood pero hiciese lo que hiciese no conseguía olvidarle. Se animó a ir a esa fiesta pensando que quizá un poquito de diversión le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en él ¿Y a quién se encuentra allí? Ni nada más ni nada menos de quien intentaba huir. Una chica le invitó a una copa y otra a ir a su casa pero el brujo declinó ambas ofertas. Un apuesto vampiro se sentó junto a él para ofrecerle conversación pero Bane ni le escuchó: tenía la mirada fija en esa barandilla que le serviría de mirador para observar la parte de abajo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía asomarse allí y espiar de nuevo al nefilim pero no se pudo contener y finalmente lo acabó haciendo. No había nadie. En donde antes estaba Alec ahora tan solo había una montaña de chaquetas: de entre ellas reconoció la cazadora de cuero negro de su antiguo novio. Eso significaba que el chico no andaría muy lejos.

* * *

-Eres muy amable al acompañarme-.

-No tiene importancia. A más me irá bien que me toque un poco el aire para despejar la mente-.

-Claro que si la tiene, es todo un detalle por tu parte… No todas las chicas tienen la suerte de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn les acompañe al coche a buscar su bolso olvidado-.

Disimuladamente la joven licántropo bajó un poco más la cremallera de su vestido dejando ver un poco más de sus voluminosas curvas.

-¿Qué te parece si cogemos el coche y nos alejamos de aquí?- Le propuso al brujo.

Pero éste ni tan siquiera la escuchó ya que lo que estaba viendo le dejó de piedra: a lo lejos un grupo de personas estaban cargando con alguien que parecía más muerto que vivo. Hubiese reconocido ese cuerpo a quilómetros de distancia, no tenía ni la menor duda: era Alexander. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allí seguido por la chica-loba. A medida que se iba acercando podía escuchar aquellos chicos discutir entre ellos.

-¡Vigilad!- Les advirtió una chica peinada con un moño rodeado de lentejuelas- le arrancareis los brazos-.

-¿Y cómo quieras que lo hagamos? Éste tío pesa como un muerto. Es puro musculo- le respondió visiblemente nervioso Eric Hillchurch.– Vamos Kirk pon un poco más de tu parte, estoy llevando todo el peso yo-.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Protestó Kirk.

Magnus no tardó mucho en alcanzar aquellos jóvenes.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó el brujo aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

El pobre Alec estaba siendo literalmente arrastrado por Eric y Kirk. Ambos se habían pasado un brazo del nefilim por encima de sus hombros y lo iban desplazando a base de tirones que de bien seguro el cazador no estaba notando. Tenía la cabeza completamente inclinada hacia delante.

-Pues claro está- le replicó Matt- ha bebido un poquito más de la cuenta-.

-Alexander- le llamó Bane muy cariñosamente mientras le cogía el rostro con sus bronceadas manos y se lo levantaba.

El pobre chico iba tan borracho que ni los ojos podía abrir, aún y así reconoció la voz del subterráneo ya que intentó decir algo que acabó siendo un balbuceo.

-Lo sé- le "contestó" Magnus que seguía usando ese dulce tono de voz- vamos a sentarnos-.

Cogió el brazo que sujetaba Kirk en su hombro y se lo puso sobre el suyo propio.

-Llevémoslo a esos bancos- le ordenó a Eric que obedeció sin rechistar.

-¿Les conoces?- Preguntó con cierto desprecio la licántropo al brujo.

Magnus ni contestó a la loba ya que estaba demasiado ocupado acomodando al cazador de sombras a su lado: la ex pareja se sentó en uno de esos bancos y el subterráneo hizo que el nefilim se apoyara completamente en él, rodeándole con sus brazos, ya que el pobre era incapaz de mantenerse recto.

-Tú- le ordenó a Matt- ves a dentro a por sus cosas. Querida –ahora se refería a la licántropo- éste chico te acompañara de vuelta a la discoteca-.

No hay que decir que la chica se fue un tanto ofendida ya que ella espera otro tipo de final para esa noche.

No pasó ni medio minuto desde que se sentaron que Alec vomitó de nuevo, manchado esta vez no tan solo su camiseta sino también los caros zapatos de Magnus. El grupo de amigos se tensaron ya que no sabían como reaccionaria aquel extraño asiático al ver sus preciosos zapatos destrozados, pero a diferencia de lo que ellos podían imaginar éste ni se inmutó: con una mano sujetó la frente del joven hechándole los pelos hacía atrás y con la otra le hacía círculos por toda la espalda.

-Garbancito…-suspiró.

Aunque Magnus sabía de sobras que nada malo le pasaba no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Odiaba ver sufrir al que había sido su último amor aun cuando fuera a causa de una simple borrachera.

-¿Por qué le habéis dejado que acabe de esta manera?- Recriminó a los pobres jóvenes.

-¿Nosotros?- Ofendido Eric –Si ni tan siquiera le conocemos, es más estoy seguro que ni le caemos bien. Es amigo de la mejor amiga de mi amigo… bueno creo que no es amigo de ella tampoco…. Incluso tengo mis dudas de que tengas amistades a parte de ese rubio chulo y su hermana. Total, el chico estaba en plan borde sin relacionarse con nadie hasta que ha empezado a beber. Luego ha empezado hablar y a contarnos sus penas… y yo que sé… ¿A caso crees que controlo lo que bebe cada uno? Sus amigos han desaparecido y ahora nos han endilgado el muerto a nosotros- Eric era una mezcla de enfado, desesperación e impotencia.

-Sí- intervino la chica del moño de lentejuelas- creo que todo esto ha sido porque está triste: su novio Magnus le ha dejado, me lo ha estado contando: le echa muchísimo de menos. El pobre está destrozado-.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?- Afligido el brujo. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Magnus es un hombre? Puede ser el diminutivo de Magnolia por ejemplo- Intervino la otra chica del grupo.

-¿Y que más dará si es un hombre o una mujer?- Enervado Eric - Llevas toda la noche tirándole la caña y él ha pasado de ti-.

-Que sabrás tú. El pobre acaba de salir de una ruptura. Solo se tiene que esperar a que se le pase el disgusto y cuando quiera un hombro para llorar allí estaré yo para consolarle-.

-Le gustan los hombres- volvió a repetirle la chica del moño- a más no lo conoces, que te guste físicamente no lo es todo: yo creo que no congeniaríais como pareja-

-Pues eso llevo haciendo toda la noche: intentar conocerle. He descubierto que tiene otro hermano aparte de esa chica, que ese rubio es su mejor amigo y que su padre se llama Ángel-.

-¿Perdona?- Magnus no pudo evitar intervenir en esa absurda conversación.

-Sí, lo he escuchado ahora, cuando salíais con el pobre a cuestas he oído como dos chicos decían: " pobrecito el Hijo del Ángel, tan valientes que son y no aguantan ni un asalto"-.

Magnus no pudo contener la risa y estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Y que más dará como se llame su padre? Estás loca- Eric estaba realmente agobiado.

-Él es gay- Aclaró Bane en un intento de zanjar esa conversación –Por cierto ¿Qué pensabais hacer con él?-

-Pues no lo sé- respondió la "moños lentejuelas".

-Llevarle al hospital y dejarle allí- respondió Eric como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Esa era vuestra solución? ¿Dejarle sólo en el hospital?- Molesto.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? Y yo que sé, solo quiero quitármelo de encima. Este tío me da miedo- confesó Eric.

-¿Miedo?- Divertido el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Va armado- susurró a forma de secreto – lleva dos dagas escondidas debajo de la ropa ¿Y has visto esos tatuajes? –Refiriéndose a las runas- los lleva por todo el cuerpo. Seguro que pertenece a una banda, a una de esas que hacen peleas ilegales: fíjate en que cuerpo más atlético que tiene y su movimientos son rápidos… bueno o por lo menos lo eran antes de que acabara así-.

-Nadie irá a ningún hospital ¿Entendido? Yo me ocuparé- les intentó apaciguar el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Fue una liberación para Eric escuchar aquellas palabras sin embargo no lo fue para las chicas, cada una por motivos diferentes.

-¿Y qué vas hacer tú con él?- Quiso saber la "moños".

-Le llevaré a mi casa- aclaró.

-¿Podemos venir?- Preguntó la chica que había estado intentando ligar con Alec.

-¡No!- Le respondió rápidamente su amiga – Lo siento – se dirigió al Gran Brujo- muchas gracias por ayudarnos pero no te conocemos y tampoco sabemos si él lo hace, no te lo puedes llevar- afirmó intentando demostrar convencimiento.

Magnus le sonrió, esa chica le caía bien.

-No te disculpes, estás haciendo lo correcto. No te preocupes, nos conocemos. Le conozco a él, a Clary, Isabelle, Jace y a tu amigo Simon. Si vas a quedarte más tranquila puedes llamarle y que tu propio amigo te lo confirme.

Pero no hizo falta llamar a nadie porque en esos momentos aparecieron Simon y Matt con las chaquetas. Magnus cogió la cazadora de Alec y con la ayuda de la chica del moño se la colocó a Alec.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- Medio regañó el Brujo a Simon -¿Por qué lo habéis dejado solo?-

-Han surgido problemas….. Ya sabes… ese tipo de problemas que les surgen a ellos…- Simon no quería hablar más de la cuenta delante de sus amigos.

-Ya… esos problemas… ¿Va todo bien?-

-Sí, sí… acabo de hablar con Clary todo va bien. Nos hemos tenido que ir sin él- se disculpó- no nos lo podíamos llevar así… y no estaba solo… ellos son mis amigos-.

-Está bien. Dile a sus hermanos que me lo llevo a mi casa-.

-¿A tu piso? ¿Estás seguro? Tú y él….-

-Eso da igual….- suspiró ¿Pretendes llevarle al Instituto?-

Simon comprendió que Magnus tenía razón, a más sabía de sobras que el brujo le trataría bien. Bane llamó un taxi y esos pobres jóvenes se quedaron allí esperando con él. Por sorpresa suya incluso Eric se quedó.

-¿Cuándo crees que se la pasará la borrachera? Nunca había visto a nadie así- Preguntó la "moños lentejuelas".

-No creo que esté bien hasta mañana- suspiró el brujo.

-Por cierto soy Marina- se presentó amablemente.

-Yo soy Magnus- les confesó apoyando la mejilla en el sedoso pelo de Alec y dedicándoles una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Lo sabía- exclamó Marina victoriosa.

-No…- fastidiada la otra chica.

-¿En serio?- Eric, Matt y Kirk no sabían si reír, llorar o darle un puñetazo.

-Mira, aquí llega tu taxi- le avisó Marina mientras se levantaba y le hacía señas al coche para que parase.

-Perfecto-.

Magnus intentó levantarse pero el cuerpo del nefilim tenía la rigidez de una muñeca de trapo: si se movía el cazador de sombras caería. Entre él y Eric trasladaron al nefilim hasta el taxi. Marina les abrió la puerta.

-Eh, ni hablar de esto- protestó el taxista- no subo a borrachos-.

Al ver que no le hacían caso y Magnus y Eric seguían colocando a Alec en los asientos traseros, el taxista bajó del coche de muy mal humor mostrando un bate de béisbol.

-Sacadlo de mi coche inmediatamente- amenazante.

Eric retrocedió, todo lo contrario de Magnus, que de un pequeño empujón en el pectoral del taxista le paró colocándole un billete de quinientos.

-A Bayard Street número 28 por favor- pidió sin perder la educación y sentándose junto a Alec.

Los ojos del taxista se abrieron de par en par al ver ese billete y no tan solo los suyos: Eric y sus amigos hicieron la misma expresión ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Nadie le vio meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar la cartera, y lo más importante ¿Qué tipo de persona llevaba un billete de tanto valor encima?

El camino a casa fue silencioso y rápido: a esas horas poco tráfico se encontraron. El taxista se ofreció a ayudar a Magnus a subir al chico a casa (seguramente para ver si caía otro billete como el de antes) pero el brujo declinó. Con la ayuda de su magia no le fue difícil introducir al chico a su loft. Una vez dentro el brujo intentó que el nefilim se bebiera una infusión de hierbas que era mano de santo para la cogorza pero el chico la vomitó: el estómago de Alec no podía tolerar nada en esos momentos así que pensó en otra solución: haría hervir esa misma infusión y le haría respirar el vapor. Evidentemente no le haría el mismo efecto pero mejor era eso que nada. El brujo se acordó como a principios de siglo las mujeres solían hacer aquello para limpiarse el cutis: hervían agua y ponían la cara dentro de la olla tapándose con un paño para que no se escapara ni una pizca de vapor. Exactamente igual hizo con Alexander: le tuvo así más de cinco minutos. Cuando Magnus pensó que ya había respirado suficiente vapor le hizo levantar la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír: Alec tenía el rostro completamente rojo y repleto de gotas de sudor. Tenía el pelo mojado y se le aguantaba hacia atrás como si llevara gomina. Y al fin tenía los ojos abiertos. Aquellos inmensos ojos azules que le volvían completamente loco.

-Magnus- consiguió articular.

El brujo le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Esto te hará sentir mejor. Ven- le dijo ayudándole a levantar de la silla.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Cada paso para Alec era como hacer una maratón y la cabeza le daba martillazos.

-Hacer algo que no te gustará pero que te irá la mar de bien-.

Con cierta dificultad Magnus consiguió llevar a su ex hasta el baño que había en su habitación, le hizo arrodillar frente la bañera y le metió la cabeza debajo de un buen chorro de agua fría. El nefilim gimió molesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto te aclarará la mente, hazme caso-.

Dejó caer una buena cantidad de agua sobre la cabeza de su ex. Cuando paró el grifo cogió una toalla y secó muy cuidadosamente los enredados pelos del cazador de demonios. Posteriormente le guió hasta la cama, le quitó la vestimenta salvo la ropa interior y le hizo tumbar en su cama. Magnus había cuidado infinidades de veces de amigos y amantes borrachos pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con un ex. Generalmente evitaba llevarlos a su casa pero cuando lo hacía, evidentemente, estos no dormían en su catre sino en el sofá o en la cama de invitados dependiendo de la relación que tuviera con ellos ¿Qué por qué lo había hecho con Alec? Porque ese joven e inexperto nefilim le había roto todos los esquemas, porque seguía perdidamente enamorado de él y porque seguía amándole con locura.

Le acomodó con sumo cuidado la cabeza en la almohada y le tapó. Le apartó algunos mechones de la frente y se la besó con delicadeza.

-Buenas noches- le susurró.

El brujo cerró la luz, agarró su cepillo de dientes y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación: esta noche sería él quien dormiría en el sofá. Sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta la voz de Alec le llamó.

-Magnus- Se estaba agarrando a las sabanas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Dime- sentándose en la cama junto al cazador de demonios.

-No te vayas. La habitación no para de dar vueltas y estoy muy mareado. Sujetame o me caeré de la cama-.

Magnus sonrió: conocía de sobras esa sensación y era muy consciente del malestar que provocaba. Así que se metió en la cama junto a su ex, gesto que éste agradeció de inmediato ya que se aferró al brujo mientras éste le rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te quedes dormido ¿Te parece bien?-

-Apriétame más fuerte- le suplicó y Magnus obedeció- Me duele mucho la cabeza-.

Bane hizo aparecer una cálida luz roja y posó sus manos encima de la cabeza del joven Lightwood haciendo uso de su magia para calmar ese dolor que no dejaba descansar al chico.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó minutos después.

-Sí-.

Alec levantó levemente la cabeza que había tenido escondida en el cuello de Magnus y le clavó en los suyos esos hermosos ojos azules que dejaban sin respiración a cualquiera.

-Quítate el glamour- le pidió.

Magnus no pudo más que obedecer ya que su voluntad se desvaneció al contemplar el angelical rostro de súplica del nefilim. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo aparecieron sus doradas pupilas felinas. Alec se las miró con autentica adoración.

-Eres precioso- le dijo antes de intentar besarle.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual en un principio Magnus quería ir a dormir en el sofá. Porque tenía miedo de que pasase eso que acababa de pasar: iba contra sus principios aprovecharse de una persona ebria y ese fue el motivo por el cual no le devolvió el beso. No le parecía justo enrollarse con una persona en esas condiciones y menos con Alec.

-Alexander…no….-

Y aunque es verdad que él no le devolvió el beso tampoco impidió que el chico siguiese besándole y empezase a colar sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciarle la espalda de aquella manera que hacía que al brujo se le erizara el bello del cuerpo. Sus principios decían que él no debía aprovecharse de nadie pero no decían nada sobre dejarse manosear por alguien bebido, así que le dejó hacer: porque no había cosa que le gustase más en el mundo que las caricias de Alec, porque no había cosa en el mundo que anhelase más que sus besos. Los besos de Alexander cada vez eran más apasionados haciendo que el brujo tuviera que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para controlarse y sus manos abandonaron su espalda para empezar acariciar su torso. Era perceptible que ese chico quería más que simples besos. Esto no sorprendió al brujo: cada vez que estaban a solas en plan cariñoso o iban a pasar una tórrida noche de sexo el nefilim le pedía que mostrase sus verdaderos ojos.

-Alec, no creo que sea buena idea…- le frenó muy a su pesar.

-Magnus por favor… solo esta noche- suplicó el chico al cual los remedios del brujo empezaban hacer efecto- Sé que no quieres hacer esto porque estoy borracho y lo estoy sino no te estaría pidiendo esto… pero sé lo que me hago. Por favor- besando el labio inferior del brujo- Te hecho mucho de menos… lo necesito, solo esta noche te lo prometo… por favor…. Te necesito- le confesó.

Magnus ya no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a besar al chico con desesperación sacándole un pequeño gemido del fondo de su garganta. ¿Por qué no? Él también le echaba muchísimo de menos y necesitaba aquello, aunque tan solo fuera aquella noche. Dejó sus labios para bajar a su cuello como solía hacer y dejarle una marca en esa blanca y delicada piel. Se colocó encima del nefilim y fue deslizando sus labios del cuello a la clavícula, para seguir bajando y detenerse en uno de sus pectorales y recorrer sus runas hasta llegar a su ombligo. Con lentos besos y algún que otro lametón inició el ascenso hacia el cuello de Alec para detenerse unos segundos más allí y volver a esos ansiados labios mientras pronunciaba con sensualidad _"Alec"_. Pero éste no contestó: se había dormido.

Ante tal situación Magnus no pudo evitar reírse. En el estado en que estaba el chico era raro que no se hubiese dormido antes. Aunque en un principio se maldijo a si mismo por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de primeras al final lo aceptó ¿Quién sabe? Quizá fue mejor así. El brujo se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y de inmediato un adormilado Alec se le abrazó como solía hacer cuando eran novios: adoraban dormir de aquella manera: enredados el uno con el otro. Bane ni intentó salir de aquella "cárcel" ya que sabía de sobras que le sería imposible. Dejó esa luz mágica encendida para poder contemplar como dormía aquel angelito. No tenía ni idea de como reaccionaria Alec a la mañana siguiente cuando despertara en su cama, desnudo y con un buen chupetón en el cuello, pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahora, ya se lo encontraría al día siguiente. Acarició suavemente el pelo del chico y le dio un dulce beso en esos carnosos labios.

-Yo también te necesito- le confesó.

Se acurrucó junto a su cazador y se quedó dormido.

Fin


End file.
